


Grab and Hold

by TheDamselfly



Series: An Elegant, Lively Vintage [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Merlot (relationship), Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, may-december relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamselfly/pseuds/TheDamselfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a gun strapped to her leg under her dress, a grenade in her coat pocket, and even unarmed she is more dangerous than most thugs on the street. There's something that's missing, but she's certain that she's got it all figured out now.</p>
<p>"Kingsman doesn't expect me to stay celibate forever, yeah?" she asks, like she's just curious. Merlin stares at her like he's not quite sure what's happening to him right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab and Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Хватай и держи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050948) by [Lisenik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenik/pseuds/Lisenik), [TheDamselfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamselfly/pseuds/TheDamselfly)



Roxy Morton has been raised to believe that she can have anything she wants, if she's willing to put in the time and effort, and possibly the money. She trained hard and fought mercilessly to become Lancelot, and now she has a marvellous suit and Gertie at her side to cuddle with when she's home from the missions where she quietly shuts down the worst parts of society without the world taking notice.

She's twenty-five, cultured, fit and intelligent. If she were the type to parade herself around the parties at St Andrews, she's reasonably sure she'd be engaged by now to an old-money boy with multiple properties and thick hair. But she's always wanted more for herself than simply being decoration on the arm of a boy who married her for her name and good breeding, and so she finds herself pushing through the door at Kingsman, nodding to Charles behind the desk, and stepping into Dressing Room 3, closing the door behind her. There is a gun strapped to her leg under her dress, a grenade in her coat pocket, and even unarmed she is more dangerous than most thugs on the street.

She is beautiful, she is lethal, and she feels rather pleased with the way things have turned out so far.

There's something that's missing, but she's certain that she's got it all figured out now.

It's a bit of a shame that Eggsy has clearly dedicated himself to Harry's recovery, because even if he isn't perhaps the brightest boy, he's sweet and well fit. He cleans up well and she finds herself laughing at his jokes, fondly admiring the way he coddles JB even now that he's grown (but still small). But Harry found him first, and Harry needs the attention and care that Eggsy so desperately wants to give to those he loves. Roxy is put together and can handle herself; she doesn't need Eggsy, and Harry absolutely does.

It's certainly a shame because Roxy hasn't gotten a leg over since the week before she started training, and she is frankly gasping for it. Living in a dormitory with an ever-dwindling supply of boys was hardly conducive to getting off in her bed at night, and the showers weren't a private place for that sort of fun either. She'd gotten desperate once or twice, and rubbed one out in the ladies' toilets of the manor that weren't attached to the dormitory to relieve the tension, but she'd always had to rush, and she always wondered how many mirrors in the house were not actually just mirrors.

Roxy's had enough waiting, but it's too much of a hassle to pick up a boy at the pub when she won't be able to explain her work to him, and therefore won't be able to have any sort of continuing relationship. She's never been a fan of one-night stands, mostly because she believes that some degree of education is required for any boy, regardless of how good he thinks he is in bed, because he'll always fuck like the last girl he slept with enjoyed, and Roxy tends not to like sex the same way as most girls do.

So if one-night stands are out, then she really only has one choice, which is to sleep within Kingsman. Eggsy is out, and Harry by association, even if they haven't done the deed yet. (She's pretty sure that Eggsy would come bragging to her right away if he had, because she'd certainly gotten an earful about Princess Tilde's pale arse and the grateful women who came after her, happy to spread their legs for the attractive, swaggering boy who saved them from evil men and hard ends). Percival is her godfather, and Gawain is his closest friend, so they're struck off the list as well.

She presses her hand to the glass, feels the floor shift beneath her. The walls rise up around her until she's facing the capsule in the tunnel. It's a faster ride than the Tube, and infinitely more private as well, for all that there's no wifi underground. She slides to a halt and lets herself out, stepping through into the manor.

She's nearly run over by a crowd of runners, who are dashing through the hallways like there's a dragon breathing fire behind them. Roxy peers after them, notes the plaid and striped jumpsuits that she once wore for months on end. She turns the opposite way from where they ran, and makes her way to Merlin's office.

He's sitting with his chin tilted at the screen, looking down his nose at whatever data is displayed there. She raps her knuckles on the doorframe once, then smiles when he lifts his head and blinks. "Any luck with the new Dagonet?" she asks, letting herself in. She slips her coat off and hangs it on the rack, then perches on the edge of his desk.

"Some," Merlin says cryptically, giving his glasses a push up his nose. "What can I do for you, Lancelot?"

It's basically a perfect opening, and she's loathe to waste it. "See, I had this thought." And Roxy drops her voice into the nearest a purr she can reach. "How many Kingsmen have actual relationships that they keep up? Eggsy's father clearly managed it, but who else?"

Merlin's eyebrows fold together before smoothing out. "It's not all too common," he says briskly. "Not unless they'd met beforehand. Like Eggsy's parents."

"Hmm," Roxy grumps, crossing her legs and letting her suede pump push out towards him. "Seems a waste."

"Yes," Merlin agrees hesitantly. Roxy can't help but stare at the knot of his tie peeking out from the vee of his jumper, the crisp white collar that sits neatly above the grey wool. He has a bit of a dotty professor thing going on, until he focuses all that intelligence on something or someone, and then it's just an alarmingly arousing level of competence and cold calculation. But right now he looks a bit lost, like he can't figure out what she's fishing for, and she relents.

"Kingsman doesn't expect me to stay celibate forever, yeah?" she asks, like she's just curious. Merlin stares at her like he's not quite sure what's happening to him right now.

Maybe it's a bit unfair of her to spring this on him like this, but she feels like she's been aching for days, and she's got a soft spot for Merlin that she thinks could easily develop into something more.

"There's no rules," Merlin begins after giving his throat a quick clearing, "that prevent you from engaging in... extracurriculars, provided they do not jeopardize any Kingsman missions or secrets."

Roxy hums like this is new information. "But long-term," she persists. "What about other Kingsman? Or has that not been a problem, before, when all the Kingsmen were men?"

"Pursuing a relationship internally," Merlin says, and she could kiss him for catching on. She merely bobs her leg in response. "It's not been done, but there's no rules against it, either."

"Oh, good," Roxy says. "So this is okay, then." And she slides off his desk and into the space between his knees.

"Lancelot," Merlin says roughly, looking up at her.

Roxy drags her tongue over her bottom lip, then lets her gaze fall to the stretch of his trousers. "You can tell me no," she says, reaching a hand towards his chest. "If you have someone at home, or you're not into girls, or you don't like me like that. But don't say no just because you're holding yourself to some higher moral code. A gentleman has to have some kind of outlet, doesn't he?"

"There must be a better choice for you here," he says, his brogue deepening. It's enough to make her press her thighs together just so she can concentrate.

"Eggsy has his own thing going on," she says breezily, because everyone seems to think that the two of them are secretly fancying each other when they aren't. "So who better than you?"

He doesn't have anything to say to that, so she sinks into his lap until she's straddled his legs and draped her hands over his shoulders. Her dress isn't particularly short, but it rides up now, flashing the lengths of her thighs, the lacy tops of the stockings she's wearing today, and the holster that's strapped to her left leg, SIG-Sauer inside.

Merlin's hands waver in the air for a moment before coming down on her hips, and Roxy sighs with satisfaction. There's something about broad hands holding her in place that she can't replicate on her own, and she's been missing it for longer than she ever plans to wait again. She settles more firmly into his lap, and lets her lips curl into a smile when she feels the long hard press of him.

She leans forward, her hair falling in a sleek curtain over both of their shoulders. "Can we lock this door?" she asks softly, whispering it in his ear like he demanded of Eggsy all those months ago. "I'd rather not wait to go somewhere else."

"The recruits," Merlin says helplessly, waving his hand at the monitors behind her. They're still running on the screen, circling through the hallways of the manor, sweaty and fatigued, but Roxy knows they aren't done yet.

"So keep watch," she says, before standing to throw the deadbolt on his door. From here, she can see his prick straining against the buttons of his trousers, the iron control he's holding himself under. She gives him a slow, long smile and walks over. The floor is concrete but she's been more uncomfortable for longer, so she drops to her knees and sits on the back of her pumps, toes curled under her. Merlin stares down at her like he can't quite believe what she's doing.

Good. That ought to make him rather pliable.

Her manicured nails look good against the dark fabric of his trousers as she works his buttons undone. His pants underneath are black and hug his muscled legs, and Roxy takes a moment to admire the view. Rough-and-tumble boys put themselves out there all the time, but the posh and controlled types hold back so much that she's never quite she what she's going to get, and the discovery is almost always a good one. She gives the trousers a tug, demands "Lift," and pulls them down to his ankles when he pushes onto his elbows long enough for her to slip them under his arse.

She runs her fingers along the length of him, still trapped under the dark fabric of his pants, and his whole cock twitches under her touch. He's burning hot compared to the cold of the floor, but Roxy ignores the discomfort of her knees so that she can hook her finger under the elastic waistband and drag it over his prick and tuck it under his balls.

He springs up, hard and red, towards her face. Merlin gives an embarrassed sort of noise, so Roxy glances up at him with big doe eyes and wets her lips. "Watch your screens now," she says, then wraps her hand and lips around him.

His groan is loud and long, but she doesn't try to shush him. She likes it when men lose their reserve, when they say every dirty thing that jumps to mind, and forget that they think she's delicate and to be handled with care. Roxy gives him a long lick up the bottom of his cock, and marvels at the way it jumps hard against her tongue. She looks up his body at him, and he's trying so valiantly to pay attention to the monitors, but his hands flex on the armrests and his legs clench beside her. She gives him another slow lick, then puts her head down and gets to business.

It's been a long time since she's sucked someone off, and the last guy was much closer to her age. She's always liked older men though, who treat her much better than the cocky boys at uni who ran around with any twat they thought they could fuck. There's a combination of maturity and appreciation in older men that just doesn't exist yet with the younger set, and she's intent on enjoying it.

Merlin's dick is heavy in her mouth, hot and hard and highly responsive. She reaches up for his hand, then guides it towards her head, meeting his eyes when they flicker down at her. Roxy hums around his cock, pleased, when his fingers push deep into her hair, the pressure just holding her in place at the base of her skull. Polite, but assertive.

She works her tongue as she bobs her head, putting on a good show. This is an audition, she thinks, for both of them, to see if they'll want to do this again later, and Roxy plans to impress. She gives him lots of suction when he moans at the hollowing of her cheeks, then presses her nose towards his pelvic bone when he pulls urgently at her hair.

"Roxy," he chokes out, and she swallows the come that he pours into her mouth. She licks him clean, then sits back on her heels and tucks him back into his pants. His trousers are still around his ankles, his face is flushed red, and Roxy beams up at him.

"Yeah?" she asks, feeling rather pleased with herself. She's still aching with want, but the tension has been eased a little bit, and she feels like she can be patient enough for him to recover.

"Christ, Roxy, yeah," Merlin says, sounding wrecked. He scrubs his hand over his face, blinks hard at the monitors in front of him. "Oh, shite," he mutters, then clears his throat twice before picking up the intercom microphone. "That's enough," he calls out to the recruits, who slump over in relief. "Showers and dinner, please." He releases the page button and sets the microphone aside. "They're going to wonder what they did to piss me off, they were running so long."

"It's good for them," Roxy says with a laugh. "Keeps them on their toes."

"And you're going to keep me on my toes, is that it?" Merlin asks, a bit dry for someone who'd been trying not to buck into her mouth not two minutes ago.

"That's the idea," she says, rising gracefully to her feet and tugging her dress back into place. Merlin's eyes follow her hands before darting back to her face. "You wouldn't have plans for tonight, would you?"

"Paperwork and checking over their studies." Which means that he'll be back in his office, nose to the grindstone, not enjoying the wealth of carnal pleasures that are to be had.

"Maybe I'll see you later, then," she says, grabs her coat and slips out the door.

***

Roxy picks the lock to Merlin's office before he's finished assigning the recruits their studies for the week, then locks it again behind her. With any luck, Merlin will think she's waiting until he's done here to find him again, and she'll have the immense pleasure of pulling one over on the all-seeing wizard of Kingsman. She unzips the back of her dress and shimmies out of it, draping it over one of the rarely-used monitors in the corner. The holster comes off too, because it throws off her symmetry, and she sets it down next to the coat. She's wearing a matched set of royal purple lace bra and panties, and she leaves on the lace-topped stockings and black suede pumps for good measure. It's a bit cold in the observation room, but she pushes the keyboard off to the side and sits herself in the middle of his desk anyway.

It doesn't take fifteen minutes for the lock to turn and Merlin to come through the door, only to freeze when he spots her watching him from the desk. He quickly shuts the door behind him and throws the lock. "Hello," she says brightly.

"I'm not sure if this is some new method for killing a man that you're testing out on me," Merlin says, but he doesn't sound too upset about it. Roxy uncrosses her legs and spreads her thighs, only a scrap of aubergine lace hiding her from his view. There are a few inches of bare skin along her thighs, then soft dark silk that encases her knees and calves and ankles. She'd admired herself in the mirror this morning, and she's satisfied with the balance she's struck between class-act and sex kitten. "It's certainly not a horrible way to go," he concedes.

Merlin steps up close to her, and Roxy twines her calves around the backs of his knees. The sight of her nearly-bare legs against his neat trousers is dirty enough to make her reach forward and grip the back of his neck, drawing him forward until his nose is brushing hers. "Are you going to kiss me, this time?" she asks, and Merlin plunges his mouth down onto hers. She opens her mouth to him, bites gently on his lower lip, harder when he presses closer to her. His hands find her hair again, and they draw each other close for a long minute.

She breaks away to catch her breath, catching sight of her own tits heaving in her peripheral vision. Merlin seems to spot them as well, and he brushes his thumb along her ribcage and then up against the underside of her breast. He dips his fingers inside her bra and pinches at her nipple, fits his hand along her curves so he's cupping her in his palm. Roxy moans softly, encouraging him to take all the liberties he wants. His hands slide to her back, and her bra falls loose around her shoulders. She shrugs it off and tosses it to the side, feeling her nipples harden in the cool air.

"Jesus," Merlin swears, then ducks his head to lick at her tits. Roxy grabs him by the shoulders for balance, closes her eyes and leans into the feeling. He's making sure they're hard and pebbled, and her whole body reacts by breaking out in shivery goosebumps.

God, but he's good.

Merlin's hand drifts down her sides and onto her hips, where he slips two fingers under the lace of her knickers. Roxy spreads her legs a bit wider, a wordless invitation. He pulls her panties down her thighs, exposing the neat patch of blonde hair and the damp patch in her underwear. If she thought the desk was cold against her thighs, it's even colder against her pussy, but Merlin grabs her by the backs of the knees and hauls her to the edge of the table.

"Slow, at first," she instructs him. "You'll know when to speed up."

Merlin gives her a half-smile, then drops to his knees and lowers his head between her legs. She's naked except for her shoes, which are slung over his back, and he's still completely clothed, but Roxy feels absolutely in control. His tongue works in long, patient strokes, lapping up the wetness that's already there.

He presses at her stomach with one hand, and she lays back on the desk to let him have better access. His glasses press into her thighs, and his mouth works her pussy relentlessly. Roxy tucks her feet up onto the desk so she can grab at the heels of her pumps, locking herself into place so that he can go to town. Merlin devours her until she's shaking, and then he's pushing a single long finger into her cunt, and Roxy _wails_.

It's the first time she's gotten off with someone in over a year, and she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to catch her breath again. Merlin lifts his face from her, his chin wet and his eyes gleaming with mischief, and then he's pumping his finger into her faster, harder, and she's barely come down from the first orgasm before he's forcing her straight into another.

She manages to focus her eyes enough to see him lick his fingers clean. Roxy's already feeling pretty good, but she's certain that they could both feel better, and so she sits up and fumbles with his buttons until she's got his trousers back down around his legs. "Jumper, too," she says, and Merlin reaches over his head to grab the back of his expensive wool sweater and drags it off of himself, throwing it to land with her bra. His fingers fly down the buttons of his white shirt, and then he's thankfully as naked as she is.

"I want you to get off," she says, her hands holding him beneath each ear so he has to stare right at her. He doesn't blink. "And then I want you to get right back on again, as soon as possible. Do you understand me?"

Merlin leans in to give her another kiss, softer than the scorching one he'd laid on her before. His long fingers rub at her pussy once more, then he's lining himself up and the potential is nearly enough to kill her.

And even though she's so, so wet, Merlin has to _push_ to get himself into her, because her muscles haven't been stretched like this in so long, and Roxy groans at the burn as he works his prick in.

He bottoms out just as she feels his bollocks brush her ass. Roxy gasps as he pauses, as her muscles flex and flutter as they try to accommodate the thick cock that's just pressed its way in. Merlin balances himself on his elbows over her, adjusts his feet to find traction on the floor, then withdraws just enough to push back in. She can't help the whimper that escapes her.

"There's a good girl," Merlin croons at her. "Look at you, all laid out for me." Roxy nods, feeling like her strings are being cut one by one, leaving her loose and limber in his hands. "Come on, now, Roxy, let's see what you can do."

She's never been one to turn away from a challenge.

He thrusts in a little harder this time, and she moans her encouragement. Her body is welcoming him easier now, and she slips a hand onto his hip to pull him in a little bit faster. Merlin folds himself over her body and slams home.

It's impossible for her to lay still at that, and her back arches off the desk, pushing her tits into the air and her pussy closer to Merlin. "D'you like that?" he asks smugly.

"You know I do," she says, panting. "Hard. Do me hard."

His hands find her waist and hold on tight, and Roxy loses all her words when he starts pounding into her furiously. Their skin slaps together with a satisfyingly loud sound, and she's so wet she can hear every push and pull of his cock in her cunt. Merlin pulls her down onto him even as he thrusts in, and it's a brutally hard pace that has Roxy gasping to catch her breath.

Oh God, this was the best idea she's ever had.

She can't help the whine that starts at the back of her throat that echoes the tension she feels in her pussy, where Merlin is pushing up against that perfect place every time he hammers home. Roxy's head is thrown back, and the words get caught in her throat before she can choke them out.

"Fuck," she moans, her entire world narrowing down to the metal at her back and the man between her legs. " _Fuck,_ Merlin, c'mon."

When she opens her eyes to stare up at him, he's looking right back at her, sweat beading on his forehead, hips snapping forcefully into her. He's out of his tailored shirts and his glasses are fogged at the corners from his body heat, but he hasn't lost that intense focus that defines him. She's never been under his scrutiny quite like this before, and Roxy would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

"Come on?" he drawls, suddenly slowing his pace and giving her a lazy roll of the hips, and Roxy gives a breathless laugh. He's dragging this out, and she's grateful and completely sexually frustrated all at once.

"You've got a pretty young thing sprawled out for your pleasure," she says, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Any plans for her?"

Merlin considers her for a moment, then pulls himself out of her. Roxy tightens her legs around his waist, but Merlin merely gives her a look. "Turn over," he says, and she twists around as fast as her loose limbs will let her. His hands pull at her waist until she's arranged how he likes, with her belly and breasts pressed into the desktop, her feet braced on the floor, her arse popped up in the air where he can certainly see her pussy and her arsehole all at once.

It's a good feeling, and Roxy wiggles her bottom at him when he simply stands back to admire.

His hand brushes over the curve of her arse, then gives her a sharp pinch. "You can spank me, if you want," she says breathlessly, but Merlin only smooths his hand over her again.

"We've got to keep something for next time," he says absent-mindedly.

Well. That sounds rather alright as well.

He takes his time lining back up again, teasing her with a bit of pressure until he finally sinks back in, so much easier this time. He slowly picks up speed, and leans back so he's standing up straight to her prone position. Each thrust pushes her into the edge of the desk; she's got nowhere to go and no place she'd rather be. She's feeling buzzed and relaxed, but the stretch of her body around his cock keeps her grounded, reminds her who is bringing her steadily towards a third orgasm.

Merlin sets one hand at the small of her back as he fucks her, keeping her pinned down while he enjoys her body. There's not much Roxy can do right now except to pant his name when he nails her especially deep. Her fingers scrabble at the desktop, and she honestly can't be bothered that she knocks off a few files off his desk when he fucks her so hard that her body jolts forward across his desk.

Roxy is barely managing to stay on her own two feet, and the sounds out of her mouth are keening and desperate. Merlin's keeping up a steady pace, and she can feel that tell-tale flutter that means she's about to soak his cock again.

"Once more, sweetheart," he says softly from where he's hidden behind her. "Give me one more, now."

"Oh, yes, please," she says with a moan, because a Kingsman never forgets her manners. Merlin really puts his back into it, and Roxy suddenly has to hang onto the edge of the desk or he'll push her right across it. "Fucking goddammit," she swears, then, "Fucking fuck fuck _fuck, Merlin, yes_ ," as he slams into her and Roxy feels her body tighten up, the wet between her legs as she comes on his cock, every inch of every stroke as he rails her through it all.

He doesn't slow down, even though she's panting and barely able to draw breath while her chest is pinned to the desk. She's had her fun, and now he's using her to finish himself off, and god, isn't that rather glorious? She twists her head around just enough to see him. He's an absolute mess above her; if he had any hair, she imagines it would be sticking up in a million directions at once. Roxy's clinging to the desk, riding out the tidal wave of his lust until he's jerking a bit more erratically, and she's begging him to just let go, to let her have it, to fill her up with his come, and then Merlin's groaning and pushing his hips flush against her arse, spent.

The room seems awfully quiet now that they've stopped, except for the sounds of their heavy breathing. There's a long moment before Merlin slowly draws himself out of her body. Roxy imagines that she's still spread open to his gaze even though he's withdrawn, and she keeps her legs nice and spread so he can take a closer look, if he likes.

She can hear the leather in his shoes creak as he drops to his knees, then the press of his glasses as he noses his way back between her legs.

Roxy is pretty sure that she'll never go back to sleeping with selfish boys in their twenties, not when Merlin is lapping carefully at her pussy, licking himself out of her until she's giggling with oversensitivity and pushing him away by the forehead. He sits back and she sits up, her hair tumbling around her shoulders. It's a mess, and so obviously sex hair. Either she'll have to find a brush and a mirror, or own it and hope no one asks her any questions.

Merlin hands her the lacy bra and panties, followed by her gun, and zips the dress up her back when she's ready. His own clothes go on with practiced ease, and Roxy watches as his armour gets applied layer by layer until he's their technological magician once again.

He laughs, a trifle awkwardly, gesturing to the computer that they've just had rather energetic sex next to. "I'd intended to make some notes on their progress, today," he says. "But I'm not sure I've got the focus, anymore."

"Well, that's very gratifying to hear. I'd hate to be so forgettable."

He snorts back his laughter. "You don't believe that about yourself for a second," he accuses, but his tone is fond and Roxy smiles back at him. "Get out of here, let me do some work." She winds herself around him for one last kiss. "Am I to get anything done around here anymore?" he asks, breathing the words against her mouth.

"Maybe I could leave you alone in your office," she says, tapping a fingertip to her lip thoughtfully, "if we were to meet somewhere else instead?"

"My flat in London is closed up while I'm here, but there's a room upstairs with a bed and two pillows," Merlin says, watching her closely. Roxy gives him a sly smile.

"I hope you get a good night's rest tonight," she says, fetching her coat and sashaying to the door. She flips the deadbolt and turns the handle. "I have some very exhaustive plans in mind for you."

She is going to rock this sex hair.

 

#### ***Epilogue***

Eggsy is vibrating with excitement when he drops into the chair next to her in the London sitting room. She's got her phone in hand, and has been spending the past half hour thinking of all sorts of naughty things to send to Merlin. He's been protesting her texts, but he's still responding, and so she keeps up the stream of words that are meant to entice him into inviting her over tonight. He's only just returned to London, and she's angling to find herself in his own bed in his flat for the first time.

"Rox," Eggsy says. His voice is pitched low and urgent, but when she looks at his face, he can barely keep the grin off. She raises an eyebrow indulgently. "Harry and I, we..."

"Finally fucked the man, did you?" she asks, turning back to her phone when it buzzes. "Well done. Was he good?" She's hoping that one day Merlin will surprise her and send her a dirty photo, but he knows better than anyone that the internet isn't exactly secure. Still, his messages are quite lovely.

Eggsy flushes a colour that she'd never seen him go before. "I did not," he hisses. "I just kissed him, is all."

Roxy looks up from her phone at that. "Oh. Really? I'd imagine that you'd, y'know, really go for it when you got the chance."

"I don't put out before the second date," Eggsy says primly, which she finds hilarious.

"It's supposed to be the third date that you put out, and you must've had some quick dinners with Princess Tilde that you never told me about."

"You'll have to wait a bit longer to live vicariously through me," he says, ignoring her. "You're just jealous that I'm going to break the dry spell first. Think you can keep that shade of green under control?"

"If I'd known it was a competition, Eggsy," she says, getting to her feet. "I'd have told you about Merlin three weeks ago."

" _Merlin?_ Three weeks?" Eggsy's shade of red changes, and Roxy pastes on her best innocently-serious expression.

"Well, two months now. But I would've _told_ you about it three weeks ago. Good luck with Harry, luv, but don't worry too much. You'll have loads of fun. The Kingsmen really know what they're doing, y'know?"

She leaves Eggsy spluttering behind her, checks her phone when it buzzes again. She nearly trips over her heels when she opens the picture attachment, then rings Merlin immediately.

"Where are you?" she demands. "I'm coming right over."

**Author's Note:**

> First dabble into writing erotic fics! Comments and kudos very welcome!
> 
> Here's hoping we get some more Roxy/Merlin fics soon!
> 
> Update (March 8/15): There is officially a sequel in the works! I've got about 2200 words already written, so stay tuned! I've somehow come up with this crazy list of things I'd love to see, so I figured I might as well just write them myself. Looks like this is going to be turning into a bit of a series! (I have no idea how, but I'm so excited).


End file.
